The Client
by sarah7170
Summary: A working girl with specialised talents meet her biggest and baddest client yet, but public image can be deceiving - Bane/OC - definately NSFW and shameless smut but with a bit of mushiness as well. This is my very first attempt at any writing ever so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Kit saw the guy from across the room. He looked good, big, hard, capable. Just what she needed tonight. Of course she knew who he was, mostly because of the mask, which let's face it, was pretty unmistakeable. That and that fact that Sal had approached her immediately after speaking with Bane, to let her know that his requirements for the evening were not of a vanilla description. Kit had worked hard to secure her position as Sal's go to girl for all the kinky trade that came in and working in the busiest house of its type in a town like Gotham, trade was plenty forthcoming.

So she knew who he was, what he could do and what he wanted from this night. But she didn't care. Her past experiences and the feedback she had gotten left her more than confident enough to deal with someone like him, regardless of his reputation, size and all round scariness.

"Hello, I'm Kit...would you like something from the bar before we start?" As soon as the words left her mouth she was mentally kicking her own ass. Of course he didn't want a drink, he couldn't have one for fuck's sake. She prepared herself for her inevitable dismissal from his presence, but was surprised when all that was heard was a low metallic chuckle.

"Don't worry little Kitten, I do usually kill those who speak so insensitively around me in the first instance...but for a lady with your obvious attributes, I am more than willing to offer a second chance at my high regard" he stated gently, his eyes, slightly crinkled to indicate amusement, now resting at her chest.

Kit looked down to that area herself and said a little prayer to Victoria's Secret in her head. To him, she held out her hand, smiled sweetly and said "OK then, thanks. Lets just go over the rules a bit. First off, my safe word is butterfly. I understand from Sal that our time together will involve a mutual exchange of eeeerrrrrmmmm, ...ideas and so, you need to tell me your safe word too, in case I go to far"

Bane breathed deeply, pulled her hand to his chest and told her "There will be no need of such a thing. I assure you that anything you do will not hurt or trouble me. In fact, I welcome your ...ideas and look forward to you bringing them to fruition. Nonetheless, you have my unmitigated assurance that if you utter your word, my activities will cease immediately"

Kit had never had such a polite pre-session talk with a client. Usually, all they wanted to know is how much extra stuff they could get from her, bite marks, used panties, her toys home with them after...but this was downright gentlemanly, especially when you considered that the topic at hand was an extended bout of mutually acceptable S&M. Perhaps the papers, with all their talk about him being a violent, unprincipled animal, had actually got him wrong. Perhaps his speeches that told of his hopes for a better Gotham, especially for people like her, had been heartfelt and not the utter bull she first thought them to be. She supposed that during the next four hours, she would have ample opportunity to discover the truth about Bane, if he let her that is.

She was pulled from her internal monologue by him standing and saying "Shall we begin Kitten?, I'm a busy man and would not like our time together to be cut short by other pressing matters arising! I usually find that they do if I idle for too long"

"Of course, if you will follow me?". "Lead the way Kitten, I'm anxious to inspect the back view of you and this will present an amiable opportunity"

God, the way he talked...so well-spoken and educated. That in itself was a turn-on for a girl whose client's didn't usually rise above "suck my dick, grab my balls, fuck me harder". If he kept talking like that, tonight would be most enjoyable for her, which was a very rare and beautiful thing.

They reached her room and he insisted on opening the door for her. She stepped over the threshold and immediately started to disrobe. Bane placed his hands on her shoulders and bent to whisper in her ear "I was hoping I could do that for you Kitten, will you let me?"

She strode over to the bed and crawled into the middle "Of course. Would you like me restrained before you begin?". "I believe I would" he replied and so naturally, she obliged, raising her hands to the velvet covered handcuffs that were fixed to the wall above the bed. When he had secured her, Bane rose back from the bed and fully undressed with his back to her. She could easily see his many scars and as he had been so kind and polite up till now, she felt sympathy for his past sufferings. Those thoughts however were soon dashed from her mind, as he turned to face her. Lord, he was just huge all over. She really hoped he would not insist on blindfolding her, because she wanted to stare at him, and that, for as long as she could.

He sat on the bed and reached down to his discarded jacket, pulling a syringe from the pocket. She immediately panicked and said "Sorry but injecting me with something is strictly a no-no. I don't do drugs no matter how much someone is paying or how big they are"

"Fear not Kitten, this is for me. I find my mask an obstacle to the fulfilment if my sexual proclivities and this syringe will provide an alternative pain-relief source during our time. I trust that meets with your approval?"

"Yes, thank you. Sorry for jumping the gun a bit there". "No need for apologies, I should have brought my need of this tincture to your attention prior to your restraint to save your fears" How could this huge man, "Gotham's Reckoning", who had broken a man's neck on live television, sacked the stock exchange and defeated Batman be so...polite and caring? She watched him place the needle into his arm and administer the drug. He took one last deep breath through his mask and then removed it.

His scarred face was beautiful, beset with a strong jaw, straight nose and pillowy lips. Of course she had seen his eyes before and thought them nice. But now, in the context of his full face, they were breathtaking. He crawled over her with his face at most an inch from hers. "I will kiss you now, if you permit". She nodded her head ever so slightly in response and he began to give her the sweetest, softest kiss she had ever experienced. She felt obligated to tell him such, expressing her surprise at his actions.

"As with most things Kitten, it is preferable to start slowly and carefully when pleasuring a woman's body, so that both parties may ensure that the maximum amount of enjoyment is had. However, do not assume that my current ministrations are indicative of my planned efforts for I assure you that before our time is through, you will be sore and shaking from receiving both the spanking and the fucking of your life!". With that, he reached between her legs and tore off her panties in one yank. He looked into her eyes again and asked "Are you ready for me?"

She was more than ready, she had never been as turned on in her life and she made sure he knew this "God yes I'm ready. Please Bane, fuck me, please!". "All in good time Kitten, first, I would like to taste you" and with that, his head sunk to her hips...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - thanks for the reviews and love guys, it really means a lot when this is my first time (ooops, you partook in my cherry-pop!). Need to make a quick mention of the lovely and talented Nik216, without her support and encouragement, I may have never got round to doing this. If you've never read her stories, then do so immediately. Actually don't, cos then you'll realise mine are pants compared to hers ;)**_

He started slowly, taking long gentle licks through her silky soft folds and short flicks at her clitoris. But very soon, Kit could feel the pressure and intensity grow and when he bit her throbbing pearl a little harshly, she gasped and shook. This only acted as encouragement to Bane, who then wrapped his arms under her thighs and lifted her hips for better access.

Within minutes, Kit's entire body was off the bed. Her hands remained fastened to the wall and her legs were wrapped round Bane's neck and head. Her torso was supported by his huge hands which were splayed across her hips and lower back. He was thrusting his tongue in and out of her and when he pushed her slightly upwards, she could feel his nose her right where it counted. It did not take long for a powerful orgasm to hit and she could tell he appreciated it, as she heard him start to suck the all the moisture she produced. When he had finished, he gently laid her back on the bed and reached over to undo the handcuffs.

"Now my Kitten, your employer tells me you have a comprehensive selection of equipment that may add value to our encounter. I wonder, do you have such a thing as a collar and leash?".

"For you or for me?", Kit asked.

"Well you are a Kitten so I think it fitting that you should avail yourself...". Kit walked over to the black dresser on the other side of the room and opened the drawers and doors. She took a thin black velvet collar from a drawer and presented it to Bane for inspection.

"Nice, but not nearly special enough for you" Bane stated and reached down to his jacket again. This time, he produced a red lacquered box and placed it next to where he sat on the bed. "Come, open you gift" her told her. She took her place next to him and opened the box. Inside was a red leather collar studded with platinum set diamonds. Attached was a leash, again in platinum with diamonds every second inch along. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anything so naughty and gorgeous at the same time", she remarked.

"Then it suits it's new owner perfectly!".

"Wait...what, you're giving this to me?"

"If it is to your satisfaction, then it is yours. Would you allow me to place it?". She handed him the box and stretched her neck as high as she could. When he had fastened it, he ensured that the leash chain draped between her breasts to his satisfaction. "Better, but not yet perfection!" he said as he reached again to his and produced a small black voile bag, which he placed in Kit's hands. She emptied the contents and discovered the most delicate and gorgeous platinum nipple clamps. She squealed with excitement and immediately put them in their rightful place. Bane watched fascinated as her expression changed with the tightening of a clamp on each breast. When both were firmly situated, he took the leash chain and attached it tightly to the back of each clamp. He inspected his handiwork with a smile on his face and gently but firmly pushed Kit's head back. She hissed as this action resulted in both her nipples being pulled slightly upwards and a small amount of pressure around her neck.

"Now Kitten, we are nearly ready to play once more, but I wonder, does your treasure trove of goodies include a crop?"

She smiled and rose from the bed, practically skipping over to the cupboard. "I have two but given your gift, I think this is the best". She produced a bright red leather short crop, which had silver studs at the end. "Is this suitable, or would you like something less dainty? You've got pretty large hands, I wouldn't want you breaking this in your grip, it's a bit special to me."

"But you will be the one brandishing the crop Kitten, I want you to hit me with it while I take you from behind"

Kit slinked back over to bed, stood between Bane's legs and bent her neck to kiss him. This kiss was neither gentle nor soft, as Kit made quite sure he knew how aroused she was by the movements of her lips and tongue. When she withdrew, she bit his bottom lip tenderly and said "You may just be my favourite customer ever". He chuckled at this, a sound that she was beginning to love, and lifted by her hips to set her kneeling on the bed. He took his place behind her and rubbed his dick in her remaining wetness. When fully coated, he slid back into her and then bent over so his chest was flush to her back. One of his large hands was placed on the bed to steady them and the other  
>tugged and the leash chain in time with his thrusts. Again, slowly was the set pace, until Bane whispered in her ear "Hit me Kitten, the harder you hit, the harder I fuck you".<p>

Kit did not need asking twice. She reached around as far as she could and brought the crop to a sharp crack against Bane's upper thigh. His answering thrust and tug of the leash chain brought tears to her eyes, but she wanted more. So, she whipped the crop again, this time making contact with his buttocks. They continued this way for some time and although Kit came twice during this phase, Bane did not. God this guy was going to be a tough nut to crack, but she was determined to make him come, and sooner rather than later because if he kept going like this, he would most likely kill her by the time he got round to his release. Although, wouldn't that be a glorious way to go!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N...yeah, I'm going THERE!**_

Bane and Kit lay side by side on the bed, both of them out of breath. "Kitten, you have already surpassed my expectations but can I request more do you think? Would you be willing to take another step with me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I would like you find a lotion of some sort. I would like you to apply some to your behind, and then I would like you to bend over my knee. I would prefer to keep my intentions to myself in order to surprise you but as a I assured you earlier, I will respect your requests to stop if you utter your safe word"

"No problem but I don't have any lotion in here. Give me a minute and I'll go get some. Take a look in the dresser while I'm gone and see if anything takes your fancy" With that, she left the room.

When she returned, Bane was sat on the bed with three items in a row next to him. The first was a paddle made of firm black leather. The second was a tube of lubricant. The third, was something of a specialist item that truth be told, Kit had never particularly enjoyed the use of. While she was no stranger to the occasional finger or tongue at her behind, the use of the pink sparkly butt-plug, like anal sex in general, was not something that she treasured, despite her well-deserved reputation. She usually managed to defer her customers requests for this by the clever application of her mouth and hands. But, this was Bane and he would not be as easily distracted. Needs must when the devil calls and so, internally gritting her teeth, she presented Bane with a closed lip smile.

He was quick to pick up on her reticence."Kitten, what troubles you?". Eager to deflect her worries, Kit asked "What did you mean when you said I had surpassed your expectations? I mean, we haven't done anything too hardcore just yet?"

"I intended to express my appreciation of both your efforts and enthusiasm. I am aware that due to my size, stamina and appearance, women of a less extraordinary ilk would baulk at the idea of me as a sexual partner. But you my sweet Kitten, have not only kept pace and followed my inclinations, but have brought a new perspective to my vision with how you have participated. So, while our actual activities have been rather mainstream, the vigour and intention you have brought to proceedings is classed as "hardcore" in my mind."

His little speech had a dual effect. The first was that his use of words and intonation had again begun to melt Kit's core. Secondly, she decided right then that there was nothing she would deny this man. She trusted him with her physical and emotional welfare implicitly.

And so, she squirted some lotion into both palms and rubbed it into her rear. When it was fully absorbed and the skin was even smoother than it had been before, she walked over to him and laid across his lap.

Bane ran the very ends of his fingertips over her bottom, pleased with the effects of the lotion. He then palmed each cheek in turn. After his earlier words, his touch was electric to Kit and so, she wriggled her hips to correspond with his caresses. All of a sudden, Bane swiftly but firmly slapped both cheeks with the paddle and followed this with more gentle, comforting strokes. He repeated this process several times until her skin was red and glowing. He paused, turned slightly to the side and picked up the lubricant. He coated the middle finger of his right hand with the gelatinous mixture and replaced the cap.

"Kitten, am I free to proceed?"he enquired, as she had intently watched his previous actions. "Yes...please" she replied.

He began by slowly and gently circling the puckered skin a few times. When she expressed her satisfaction, by way of an audible moan, Bane quickly thrust the finger inside her. She gasped and he held still, allowing her time to adjust. When she relaxed, he moved his digit in a circular motion.

She felt an odd twinge and turned her head to look his way. It was clear that Bane knew what he had located inside her from the smirk on his face and from the fact that he continued to massage his treasure with increasing force. Kit was not only surprised by her reaction to this as yet uncovered stimulus, but pleasured by it as well. A fact made clear to him by her increasing pants and gasps. While his right hand continued it's actions, his left reached for the sparkly pink tool at his side. As she remained turned towards him, she saw what he had picked up. He held the item directly in front of his face and raised his eyebrows in silent question to her. She nodded her assent and before she knew it, the butt-plug was in it's pre-ordained habitat and his right hand had moved to again stroke and caress her cheeks.

His left hand was now underneath her, the thumb rubbing her clitoris and the middle and index fingers enveloped in her wetness. She began to orgasm again, shaking as she did. At this, Bane removed his hands from her lower body, and he picked her up by her shoulders, He sat her on his lap facing him. He positioned her vacant opening over his staff and moved her down, thrusting into her. When he was fully encompassed within, he stilled. He pulled her shoulders towards him, bringing her ear to his mouth. "Ride me Kitten, take your pleasure and provide me with mine".

She followed his instructions to the letter. His hands returned to her hips yet let her dictate the rhythm. Before long, she approached the fall again. The strength of her internal ripples massaged his dick to perfection. He reached one hand behind her head, fisted it in her hair and pulled her down so that their lips joined in a passionate kiss. It was at this exact moment that Kit felt her bodies release of it's natural fluid, along with a spurt of his. Never, in all her years in this job had she achieved simultaneous orgasm with a customer. She felt that experiencing this with Bane had somehow left them bonded for eternity.

Though he would not admit it at this point, he felt exactly the same.


	4. Chapter 4

While still sat in his lap, Kit rested her chin on top of Bane's head. "That was...wow, that was really, really great. I mean, I've never...enjoyed THAT so much before. God...that was amazing".She spluttered between large gasping breaths.

Bane squeezed her tighter to him and replied "It is you that amazes me, my Kitten. You allowed me to do things that you were not initially comfortable with and not only did you not intone your safe word, you allowed yourself to enjoy and embrace my actions. Your faith in me is not only appreciated, but will be reciprocated. I would like for us to talk now Kitten. I wish to learn more about you and hope you feel the same?"

"YES,...yes that would be lovely, although, I'm really thirsty and pretty starved. How about we call Sal to get us some refreshments? Do you have a craving for anything in particular?"

"Only your continued presence and affections"

"You're a sweetheart you know that?"

"Not a term much used where I am concerned but from your gracious lips, I find the endearment more than acceptable". With this comment he rose from the bed, placed her back onto it and walked to the small table that held the phone. He dialled a number and spoke quickly and quietly into the receiver. When he was done, he rejoined Kit on the bed."We shall receive sustenance soon, my associate is bringing us a selection. I very much doubt that your employer could match the quality or variety that Barsad will provide". He manoeuvred to sit behind her, with his back propped up at the headboard. He pulled her to him so she was fully resting against him and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me my Kitten, where were you born and how did you come to reside in this repugnant place?"

"Well, I'm originally from England as you have no doubt guessed from my accent, I was born in a small town called Harrogate in Yorkshire, do you know it?"

"I know of it yes, but I have never had cause to visit. Is it a nice place to come from?"

"Oh yes, it's lovely, if not a little staid and buttoned-up for someone of my tastes. So when I finished studying, I went in search of excitement in London. That's where I first offered my "escorting" services. One night, a visiting businessman from Gotham employed me and they way he talked about this place, I realised that it was so corrupt and debauched, I could make some serious money here. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't exactly blackmail some of my more high profile customer's, but they pay me well not only for my time, but for my discretion." She could tell that his attention had been piqued at the mention of her illustrious client list. "Do you want me to tell you who my client's are? I mean, up to now I've been the sole of discretion but if it help's your cause..."

"You believe in my mission Kitten? You surprise me as I will be effectively be removing your client base?"

"I'll be honest, not at first. I mean, I was here when The Joker tried to take over and so when you showed up, I thought you were just another psycho. But now, after talking with you, and...playing with you, I might have been quick to judge. I see now, you just want to even the score and from my experiences, I know there are plenty of people in this town who deserve a taste of retribution. For example, a couple of months ago, I was sick and couldn't come in. One of my regulars visited and was told I wasn't here, but was offered a replacement. It was made very clear to him that Chrissie did not have my tastes or experience so he knew that all that was on offer was sex. Nothing more. The bastard beat the shit out of her knowing that she wasn't into this stuff, worse still, he used a lot of my equipment to do it. When I found out, I wanted Sal to report him to the police but that wasn't going to happen. A man like John Daggett is too powerful for someone like me to take  
>on single handedly so, in the end, all I could do was pay Chrissie's medical bills and swallow it. He did try to visit me again last week but I told him to go fuck himself. Sort of biting the hand that feeds and all that but what the hell, guy had a tiny little dick and couldn't have made me come in a month of Sundays so, there you go"<p>

"What day did he last attempt contact Kitten?" Bane asked.

"I think it was Wednesday,...why?"

"Would it please you to know that later that very day, I snapped his neck?"

She thought about it carefully. Despite her sexual preferences, she was not a fan of causing pain to people outside of the bedroom and was actually, pretty much a pacifist, an intriguing dichotomy for an S&M specialist. But the fact remains that John Daggett was a crass, bullish, ignorant and greedy man, who believed that the world owed him his every desire. On the whole, the planet would be better off without him. After considering this, she responded "Yes, I think it would. Tell me, did you also kill that snivelling toady that was always kissing his arse too?".

"No, but if that would please you, I shall endeavour to find him as a matter of priority and carry out your wishes. Would you like to be present for his end?"

"Let me come back to you on that, okay?"

"As you wish my Kitten"

A knock came at the door and Bane went to answer it. A man with shaggy hair and a beard entered, placed a picnic hamper on the bed and an ice bucket on the bedside table. He presented Kit with a large bouquet of white roses tied with a black raffia bow. He turned to Bane and they placed their right hands on each others shoulders. "Is everything to your liking brother?".

"Yes thank you Barsad, everything is perfect as ever. You may leave us now brother, I will join you as soon as my time with Miss Prescott is concluded. You can manage everything until then?"

"Of course!"

"Good, and thank you again Barsad." With that, the other man left the room, smiling sweetly at Kit as he went.

"Okay, you know my surname and the white roses indicate that you already knew where I'm from, so why did you bother asking me?"

"To hear of your life in your own words, my Kitten. I find that allowing people to tell their tales always results in a more fascinating story than a dossier ever could!"

He sat on the bed and opened the hamper. Kit was amazed at the varied selection of cooked meats. cheeses, fruits and breads inside. As she was pondering where to start with, a loud pop interrupted her musings. Bane leant over, placed a glass in her hand and promptly filled it with champagne. He did not pour any for himself and instead, withdrew a bottle of water from the hamper. "I'm not a fan of drinking alone you know!" Kit mused.

"I apologise Kitten but the drugs I have taken would not sit well with the imbibing of alcohol and I need to have my facilities in tact to ensure that I can fuck you properly again before we part!".

"In that case, you are excused!" said Kit, leaning over to kiss him on the nose. "So, you know all about me, what about your story?"

"Ah, recompense is required! Very well. My father was a very corrupt man, responsible for many crimes, Unfortunately he had neither the temerity or inclination to pay for his many infractions and as a result, I was imprisoned in his place. My only salvation was found some years later, when an innocent spirit was also interred in my particular hell on earth and I assumed responsibility for their well-being. Eventually, I assisted in my charge in their escape, a fact that enraged my fellow inmates. They punished me to such a level that my spine was crushed and my face was mangled. The prison doctor did his best to repair their damage, but not with much success." he paused, took a swig of water and continued "My salvation came at the behest of my former charge's natural father. They extracted me from my prison, punished  
>those who had harmed me and provided any and all medical care needed. Due to the amount of time that had passed, I could not be restored to my former state and so, the mask is required to keep my pain at tolerable levels."<p>

"Wow, that kind of explains a lot actually"

"How do you mean Kitten?"

"Well, you suffered at the hands of corrupt men. I can see now why you now seek to end corruption in all it's forms and therefore, why you've targeted Gotham. It's full of underhand, unfair and morally reprehensible people and that's coming for a prostitute for God's sake!"

"There is nothing reprehensible about your profession Kitten, you provide a necessary service for coin, that is the basis of free trade for mutual benefit."

"My God, you sound like Larry Flynn you know? Bane the working girls champion!"

"I would be honoured to champion anything you desired of me Kitten and hope that you will one day make further requests for me to do so. For now, I will content myself with the location and eradication of Mr Stryver."

They ate in silence for a while, during which Kit pondered over everything they has discussed. She toyed with the idea that Bane's actions and words came from a place of high regard for her, but who was she kidding, he was merely a charming and charismatic man. He had to be given his chosen mission.

When they had satisfied their appetites, Bane cleared the remains away, and brushed any crumbs off the bed. He placed the empty hamper and ice bucket on the floor near the door and returned to her side.

"Now Kitten, although I have greatly enjoyed our discourse, our refreshments have renewed my energy, I wish to fuck you again if that is to your liking?"

"Yes, it most certainly is" she replied with a wicked and willing smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's it to be this time? I have some rather interesting wrist and ankle cuffs that you might like me in?"

Bane considered for a moment. "Kitten, I would like for you to choose, but not what you consider I may want. You have spent our time fulfilling my fantasies, I wish to now meet yours"

"That's not how this works big guy, I'm being paid to bring you pleasure, not the other way round!"

"And what would bring me pleasure now is to succumb to your desires. Tell me Kitten, do you doubt that I can meet your expectations?"

"God no, you've already given me quite a few orgasms already so no worries there. It just that me deciding, it changes what we are doing here...it makes it...different"

"Different in a good way?"

"I'm not sure...no, it wouldn't be a good difference". A this, Bane stood and began to pace the floor, visibly upset. "Wait, Bane, please let me explain?" He stood still and stared at her intently "Please come and sit back here with me?" He obliged her and took her hands in his, facing her with his head slightly bowed.

"You've no idea how many times I've been disappointed in personal relationships. I've never found someone who can match my appetites and treat me with respect. I've only ever found that with certain customers. But as they're customers, I can't form a personal attachment to them. So, our time has to be based on their needs and wants, not mine. Do you understand?"

"Of course"

"Good. So please don't ask me to choose what we do. It's too personal for me"

Bane took a deep breath and let it out. "Kitten, I see a hook in the ceiling. Would you have the correct apparatus to attach to it?"

Relieved to have passed through their awkward stage, Kit made her way to the dresser and produced chained manacles. Bane stood, walked over to her, took the chains and said "If you would, Kitten", indicating she should move to beneath the hook. She did as requested and lifted her hands above her head. Bane immediately placed the chained cuffs around her wrists and attached them to the ceiling. His actions were functional and had none of the tenderness present at the start of their earlier escapades. Kit assumed that this was due to her refusing to share her desires with him. When all necessary steps had been taken, Bane circled her, taking in the sight of her full breasts, rounded hips and pert bottom, giving sharp, slight swats with both his hands as he went. Then he stood behind her pressing his body into hers.

He brought his arms around her, one hand to her throat, the other to her pubic area. The hand at her throat wrapped it's fingers around her neck and applied slight pressure. The thumb of his other hand found her clitoris and began to roughly circle it. Bane bent slightly and brought his mouth to the back of her neck. He licked, bit and sucked at the tender flesh he found there.

Her head dropped back to rest on his shoulder which caused him to suddenly straighten and remove his hands and lips from the respective positions. He roughly grabbed her hips, lifting and pulling them back towards him. "I will fuck you now Kitten. I am not concerned with your readiness or acceptance of this fact, and do not care if you enjoy this. I will use your body to please mine and when I am sated, our time together will be over".

With these words, he entered her. His right hand remained on her hip and the fingers dug into her flesh. She knew that come tomorrow, five perfect, dark, round bruises would be evident. His left arm circled her again and he grabbed for the chain leash that had remained present throughout their session. He tugged harshly at it and began to thrust himself into her, hard and fast. After a few minutes, he stopped and withdrew. He released his grip on the chain and his now empty hand lowered to the front of her thigh. He grabbed it and hoisted it up sideways. He then slid his hand along her thigh, bringing it to wrap backwards around his pelvis. He entered her again but this time, due to the new position, he was so much deeper than before. Again, he set a punishing pace of fast but long thrusts. He did not attempt any other form of stimulation, but she didn't need it. Just him, fucking her hard and deep like this, was enough and she could feel her orgasm begin build in the pit of her stomach as he continued.

Her current state became evident to him by the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles and despite his earlier words, she could tell he was pleased with this effect. However, he seemed to suddenly reconsider and quickly withdrew from her once more. He spun he round to face him and said "You are approaching orgasm Kitten, I thought I made it clear that this was for my benefit only?"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed "But it's too good!".

"Then I shall desist!"

"NO!, no please keep going!" she pleaded. "What you asked me earlier? What I like? It's just what you've been doing OK?, you found it out! Please just keep doing it? I want it. I need it" Her impassioned pleas caused a noticeable change to the air around them. It was like suddenly, they were surrounded by a force field of electricity that was contracting around them with a pulsing throb, closing ever tighter. Bane quickly spun her back around and readied himself to enter her once more but this time, he placed his member at the puckered hole that had received his attentions earlier in the night. "Yes or no Kitten?" he enquired.

"Yes, GOD, yes Bane, put it in there. NOW!"

He obliged and was soon filling her completely. He lifted both her legs at her thighs and pulled them back. She quickly reacted and stretched, clasping them together behind him. As her actions freed his hands, he brought them to her breasts and he massaged them in time with his slow thrusts. He soon picked up this pace and after a few short moments, Kit came with such ferocity that the whole of her suspended body shook. She felt a strong gush of fluid leave her and looked down to see clear liquid making it's way down Bane's legs.

"Oh my God" she breathed. "That's never happened to me before..."

He said only one word, soft and gentle "Kitten!". He parted her legs from behind him and she placed her feet back onto the floor. He reached up and undid the restraints, took the weight of her body in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and slid alongside her. She was trembling, exhausted by her earlier admission, the mind-blowing orgasm she had just had and the force of her feelings. He raised up on one elbow and stared into her eyes. He smiled, the sweetest and most heartfelt expression she had ever seen on the face of another human being. She blushed and reached to touch his face.

"Bane, make love to me?"

"Of course my Kitten"


	6. Chapter 6

Kit stretched all her limbs and sighed. Bane moved over her, placing both hands at either side of head. Currently his legs were bent astride her torso. She gazed down and looked with fondness upon his huge dick. Like everything else about him, it was perfectly formed of smooth, pale skin. He noticed her staring and asked "What give's you cause for consideration Kitten?, I'm sure that you have seen many similar, if not better male members?"

"Similar yes, better, never!"

"You flatter me, but it is unjust. The size and appearance of it is nothing to do with me, but only with genetics"

"Have you ever heard the phrase "it's not what you've got it's what you do with it"?"

"Often"

"Well you sir, have got plenty and if the last three hours are anything to go by, you most certainly know what to do with that thing!" Bane rose up onto his knees and chuckled, leaning his head slightly back as he did so. While he was somewhat distracted, Kit slid down the bed underneath him and took his member in her mouth, not fully (she really would have to work her way up to that) but the first couple of inches from the tip. She swept her tongue around his shaft and applied pressure overall by sucking in her cheeks. She looked up towards Bane's head and saw that he was looking back down at her with wonderment on his face. She smiled and carried on with the task at hand, sucking and licking as much of him as she could. When his cock was soaked, she broke her hold on him and began to run her flattened  
>tongue up and down the full length of him. She cupped his balls with one hand and placed the other on one of his hips. Her tongue eventually settled on the head and she flicked the very tip of it into the small slit she found. A bead of pre cum surfaced and she quickly and greedily swiped it from it's resting place. She was just about to attempt taking him fully into her when he put both his hands on either side of her face, the thumbs gliding gently across her cheeks. "Far be it from me to interrupt such an industrious endeavour Kitten but you must stop, I wish for you to be pleasured when I next come and I cannot do that from this position"<p>

She looked up at him again but this time with a playful pout on her face "I do take pleasure from this, Bane, let me continue?

"Really Kitten, you would not prefer me to be inside you, thrusting slowly at first and then increasing my pace, while my fingers squeeze your nipples and clitoris?"

Lord, just him describing this is his measured, velvet tone took her to a certain level and she was certain that it would only take a few moments of the described action before she was orgasming hard. "Point taken" she breathed. Bane lifted up on his haunches, placed his hands underneath her shoulders and hoisted her up so that her head once more rested on the pillows. He moved his knees slightly backwards and threaded her legs between them, bringing them to rest at either side of his with her knees bent and her feet planted on the bed. He took the index finger of her right hand and stroked through her aching folds, bringing it to rest on her nub. Once there, he circled it until her hips were canting in time with his movements. When her full arousal was evident to him by the glistening skin of her labia, he lifted one of  
>legs, placing it gently on his shoulder. He leaned over and his hands returned to either side of her head. He stared deep into her eyes and she returned his gaze. They did not speak as no words were necessary. He slowly slid his penis into her and began to move backwards and forwards over her, never breaking the contact of their eyes. His pace quickened and she canted her hips against him, providing perfect friction for them both.<p>

Their gaze remained unbroken and when her expression began to change to signify her approaching orgasm, Bane stared even more intently "Do not look away from me or close your eyes Kitten, I wish to see your already beautiful face become more so due to me". Although this orgasm had none of the raw, animal viciousness of the ones she had previously, it was no less intense due to Bane's continued close scrutiny of her. It was like she could feel his eyes and hers locked together and their minds were tuned to each others. This time, she did not scream, she did not shout. Her body shook slightly and a small gasp escaped her lips. Bane stopped moving and lowered his head to hers. Their foreheads and noses touched and then, his lips puckered and kissed hers sweetly.

They held that position for some moments and Kit could feel that Bane remained hard and hot within her. "Bane, I want you to come inside me again"

"That would be delightful Kitten" he responded, grabbing hold of her hips and flipping them. He moved up the bed so that his back was propped up by the pillows, all the while buried deep inside her "Turn around on me, my kitten" he commanded and she obliged. He lifted one his legs so that his foot was flat on the bed and the knee was raised. She automatically moved so that that her legs were at either side of his raised one and her arms were wrapped around his huge thigh to steady began to grind against him, moving her butt to little flicks at the end of a long deep stroke. She could tell that this position and her technique were serving as intended, as the part of him within her became even harder. It was fair to say that this was also the case for her as the friction created by his raised thigh on her pearl was strong and steady. Bane growled through pursed lips "Kitten, come here to me" and he reached out his arms. She flung her upper body backwards to his torso and was caught in a tight all-encompassing embrace. After a few more of Kit's movements, Bane took one hand to her right breast and the other to her pussy and he proceeded to make good on his earlier statement.

"Bane, I'm there, are you? I want us to come together again"

"I'm with you Kitten, let go and I will follow"

She did, with a moan and then he did, with a growl. They remained in that position for about 15 minutes after and although Bane softened, there remained enough of him for her to feel. After that time, Kit raised herself from him and she turned to lay with her legs on the bed and her chest resting on his.

Suddenly, she felt Bane tense and saw small beads of sweat form on his forehead. "What's wrong?" she asked with evident concern in her voice.

"My medication has elapsed, would you pass me my mask Kitten?" She immediately jumped from the bed, retrieved it and handed it to him. He quickly put it on and fastened the latches, taking an deep breath."Tell me Bane, if you can go as long as four hours without with the injections, why do you not do that more often? People would react quite differently to you if they could see your handsome face"

"Precisely why I do not do it Kitten. When leading a revolution, fear goes a long way to inspire the compliance of others!" Kit looked at him confused.

"I don't find it scary, not any longer"

"That is because you have correctly assumed that after our time together, I could never either hurt you myself, or allow anyone else to do so. To that end, I have a proposition for you"...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N - guys, sorry for some of the dodgy formatting/typo's in this thing. I'm new to uploading shit as you know and sometimes, my addled brain can't handle simple grammar. On another note, thanks again the the wonderful Nik216 (for just like, everything) and also to WynterSKommen for guidance and notes. And to anyone who has reviewed, you frickin rock right! As always, give me a note if you like or even if you don't...love y'alls...Sarah xxxxxxx_**

"What kind of proposition?" asked Kit intrigued

"I would like you to come and work for me and live under my protection"

"And what exactly would that involve"

"Well, your...talents, could be of use to me. I deal with a certain element who may be easier to handle when under the attentions of a beauteous woman. In exchange for your efforts, you would reside, with me, safe from any of the other dangers that may befall this city before the uprising in complete.

She thought for a moment, pondering his words carefully. Suddenly, her whole face went red and she shrieked "Are you asking me to whore myself out for your cause?"

"Technically no but..."

She stood from the bed and threw her arms in the air "Oh, TECHNICALLY NO, so really yes then?. Oh my God I mean I know I'm just a hooker without a great mission such as yours but I think that may be the single most insulting thing a customer has ever said to me and let's not forget that I've been fucking John Daggert twice a week for the last two years and he's is...sorry WAS...an utter pig!"

"My dear Kitten you misunderstand me..."

"NO, no I don't think I do. I cannot believe that after the years I've been doing this I actually fell for the charming sweet talk and false affections. To think that your words and actions were to just secure my "talents". I mean, asking me what my fantasies were...and the roses, FUCK ME how stupid do you think I am..."

"KIT!" he bellowed, bringing an abrupt end to her angry tirade. She stood still and faced him, but maintained a disgusted look on her face."I do NOT wish for you to engage in sexual relations with anyone for my benefit, besides myself that is". She realised that this was the first time that he had used her actual name, rather than referring to her as Kitten. Well good, at least this meant he was taking her seriously, which added even more confusion to her already spinning thoughts.

"Then what..."

"ALLOW ME TO FINISH!...please?" She exhaled loudly, shrugged her shoulders and made her way back over to the bed. Sitting down like some sort of reigning beauty queen on a throne, she looked at him with her eyebrows arched as if to say "continue".

"I merely wish to employ your significant attributes as a distraction, when and indeed if they are needed. You see Kitten (so that was short-lived she thought), my organisation is one of mutual effort and reward. Everybody plays their part. I would prefer to have you shackled to my bed permanently, ready at all times for me to do whatever I wish,but I could not justify your up-keep to my brothers. As such, if you were to join us, you would need to contribute to ensure that the status quo is maintained. It is the backbone of our lifestyle and cannot be wavered."

"Wow, that's romance right there" She expected Bane to be outraged at her obvious sarcasm, but instead, he was amused.

"Now this is the Kitten I have come to know over the last few hours. Not scared or intimidated by anyone or anything, not even me. I assure you that I would only request your efforts when no other option is available to me. Believe me, I do not wish to think of any other man touching you, fucking you or punishing you to your delight. This is why I make this offer, so that you can leave this place and no longer be sullied by the depredation of Gotham. So,...will you come"

She took his hand and guided him to sit beside her. The look on her face showed that she was carefully choosing her words. "Bane, first off, I'm sorry for going off before you explained yourself. It was irrational and unnecessary". He nodded his head in acknowledgement of this."And while I would like nothing more than for you to have me whenever and wherever you chose, I have to say that your mission is just that,...it's yours. Not mine. Plus, it would be ridiculously hypocritical of me to sit in judgement over the morally bankrupt citizens of Gotham, I mean, I'm one of them. I fuck the corrupt politicians and businessmen because they pay me very well. I'm probably one of the most depraved people in this city!"

"You are not Kitten, you are the antithesis of the decadence of this place. It matters not what you do for your living, my only concern is how a person conducts themselves to the people around them and society at large and I'm pleased to say that in this regard, you are exemplary."

"OK, well thanks but still, the answers not exactly no. I seriously can't see myself as part of a revolutionary group. I'm just not that spiritually invested in to make that sort of commitment to it. Well, except handbags that is. I really like handbags"

Again,Bane chuckled at her words. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead "You are a delight Kitten, I will be sorry to leave you".

Thirty minutes later, Bane had left and she was alone in her room cleaning the toys they had used and replacing them in the dresser. She noticed that the hamper and ice bucket were still on the floor by the door. Obviously, Bane did not need them back, so she took them down to the kitchen. Mrs M, Sal's mother and unofficial madam of house was stood at the sink, rinsing through some glasses. "Well, look who's here. When Sally told me who your customer was I doubted we'd ever see you again, but I should have know gets the better of you does it Kit?"

"That's right Mrs M, after the bomb drops it will be just me and the cockroaches. Here, these were left in my room, I don't know if you have any use for them but...".

Mrs M took the items from here and proceeded to look inside the hamper. "Erm, I think this is for you", she said, plucking a small mobile phone from inside the lining.

"It's not mine" said Kit, examining the device in her hand. As she turned it, she noticed that the screensaver was a picture of the bouquet of white roses that remained in her room even now. She unlocked the phone and read the note that automatically appeared on the screen. It read:

My Kitten, understand your reticence to join my group and be assured that you will not experience any negative effects of your decision from my end. I do however, worry that the coming months in Gotham may cause you injury or upset and therefore, should you ever need me, for anything, call the only number stored in this device. Someone will collect you from wherever you are and bring you to me post haste. Until then my Kitten, I thank you for your time and affections. Yours, Bane

"Well then" she thought, "let's just hope I never need to call him"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N...OK so a warning, this is gonna get a bit dark people with descriptions of non-consensual torture and violence. Stick with me tho, I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Love you my babies xxxxx Sarah**_

Three weeks later and Kit was bored. Sal's had seen a significant downturn of trade lately, Kit figured that when people were living under the threat of a violent and potentially fatal uprising, they didn't feel the need to get a girl like her to physically hurt them. Kit needed it though, but not with just anyone, with someone...special. The lack of customer's had made everyone at the house at bit antsy, much longer and they may face the possibility of closing their doors for a while, which would be a first since 1965 when Sal's father had first opened. It spoke of Gotham's inherrent corruption that the place had been booming, yet now the citizens were living under a repressed state, the first thing to suffer was the pleasure industry.

The absence of plentiful trade had also had the result of a lowering of certain standards, especially where someone like Kit was involved. While some of her previous clients had often overstepped the mark when it came to the more punishing side of their encounters, she had always possessed a keen eye when it came to spotting the potential psycho's that could do any real, lasting harm. It had served her well in the past and she was a fool if she did not carry on minding it.

However, a girl's got to eat and so, when the slight, sinewy, pasty blonde haired man came in one Thursday evening and made his preference known to Sal, Kit should have turned him down. But she didn't. She agreed a price and took him to her room. Despite her gut feeling, the guy seemed all right at first. However, once they were into the swing of things, her initial unease proved to be correct The man was nothing but a misogynistic, small dicked sadist and he was intent on hurting her. She had used her safe word only once, as it became more than clear that he had no intention of abiding by it's use.

Kit knew that the specialised nature of her work meant that the screams and shouts coming from her room would not raise alarm. She also knew that not only was Larry, Sal's cousin and unofficial bouncer of the house, not here tonight but that the other room's on this floor unoccupied. She was tethered to the wall above the bed one-handed, her lip was cut and bleeding, her right eye was slowly swelling, a significant patch of her shortish brownish red hair was missing, the long, shallow razor blade wound across her abdomen was stinging like a mother-fucker along with the cigarette burns on her limbs and she suspected that her right wrist, the one currently fastened to the wall, was broken. This guy was most probably going to kill her and she trapped with him. He was currently in the en-suite bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, wiping the blood from her various wounds over his chest. Despite his actions and her multiple complaints, he continued speaking to Kit like he believed she was enjoying this. He turned from the mirror towards her and said "Gotta take a dump baby so I'm gonna close this door. But don't worry, I'll be back soon to rock your world!". Kit just glared angrily at him.

As soon as the door was closed, she sprang into action. She wriggled in the cuff, which caused her a significant amount of discomfort (thank God she was good at her job and didn't make pained noises easily!), and reached over to open the drawer of her bedside cabinet. She found the mobile phone, accessed the phone book and dialled the only number that was present. After only one ring, a voice that sounded very similar to the man who had presented her with white roses answered with a simple "Yes Kit?".

"Please help me..." was all she managed to get out as she heard the toilet flush which caused her to startle, fumble and drop the phone. It slid underneath the bed, but the call remained connected. Kit wondered how long it would take for someone to come collect her as Bane had promised and therefore, how much more she would have to endure of pencil dick. She didn't have to wonder for long. He had come back into the bedroom carrying a shard of mirrored glass. Kit then noticed that the small light up vanity she used when applying her make up was laid on the floor in pieces. The man leered at her her and strolled back over to the bed. He climbed on and reached his face up to lick Kit's clavicle. She closed her eyes and shuddered. She figured that she would probably have to put up with this arsehole for another twenty or thirty minutes, so to ensure that she could survive that amount of time, she'd better play nice.

Kit was just about to say something, anything to him when the door burst open. Five men, dressed head to toe in black camoflage gear entered. Two immediately grabbed the psycho and hoisted him up against the wall. A third stood in front of him and placed the nozzle of his gun under his chin. The fourth entered the bathroom and looked around, returning to the bedroom moments later with a first aid kit and a towelling robe. The last one, easily the biggest of them, stood in the door literally shaking with rage. He did not have to remove the hood on his head for Kit to recognise him. The fourth man, who she now recognised as Barsad due to the removal of his hood, placed the robe over her nearly naked form, unshackled her from the wall and began to assess her injuries. The man at the door stated "Remove him" and the three other men dragged her attacker out of the room. Bane then strode over to the bed and asked Barsad "Well?..."

"Cuts, not deep but painful...and burns, split lip and severely sprained wrist. Plus she's going have a lovely black eye come tomorrow."

"Thank you brother. Would you give us a moment?"

"Of course" he replied and he left the room.

Bane removed his hood and sat on the bed. He sighed deeply and moved to lay alongside Kit. He wrapped his body around hers with his chest to her back and one hand went to her forehead to stroke it.

"Thank you for coming" Kit whispered, and then she began to cry. Big, gasping wretched sob's that shook her entire body. Bane said nothing, he simply held her. After five minutes he turned her round to face him and used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe away her tears and a small trickle of blood from her mouth. He pressed the part of his mask that was directly above his mouth to her nose. "Are you ready to come now Kitten?"

She quietly replied "Yes" and fell into a deep slumber, physically and mentally exhausted but safe and protected from all other evils of the world, by it's undoubtedly biggest one


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N...this is specially for Nik216...prepare yourself honey...it's THAT time!**_

She woke up in a huge bed, that was cool and comfortable. She looked round and saw a room, minimalistic in design but luxurious in it's appointments. She lifted the downy cover off her body slightly and noticed that she was clothed in a nude, sheer silk sheath nightdress, falling just above the knee and with little straps at the shoulders. While her mouth and right eye were sore, she could tell that treatment had been administered to them. Similarly, her damaged wrist had been carefully bound and she could feel a dressing on her stomach when the razor cut was. She was not currently in any particular pain, but her limbs and torso felt the stiffness of someone who has slept for far too long. Overall though, she felt pretty good. Surprisingly. Then she realised why she felt this way and wondered why she hadn't noticed before now that like he had when he had rescued her, Bane was currently wrapped around her body protectively. She turned to face him, joyfully noting that the mask was not in residence. His eyes were open and he was staring at her. He simply said "Kitten"

"Hi" she squeaked. He adjusted his body so that he wasn't pressed right up to her, being mindful of the slash across her abdomen. "No, please, don't let go of me?" she pleaded.

"Never again" he reassured and then, he kissed the very tip of her nose. "Do you require sustenance or water?"

"Yes...yes I do. But first, I really, really need to visit the little girl's room!"

"So, in fact, you do want me to let you go just a little while?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I suppose, if your not going to carry me there" she joked back.

"I will if you wish"

"Don't be silly. I know we've seen each other very, very naked but there is no need for you to see that!" and she rose from the bed and skipped over to the door she correctly assumed was the bathroom. She pushed the door open and turned back to look at him. He was laid totally naked and uncovered on the bed as the covers that had been on them had been pushed back when she got up. She took in the full, overwhelming sight of him for a moment and then went through the door. When she returned only moments later, a tray holding a plate of eggs and toast, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee and a single white rose in a stem jar had been placed on the bed. She retook her place next to him and asked "For me?". He only nodded in response and she picked up a fork. As she was right handed, she winced slightly and he immediately took the fork from her, loaded it with eggs and lifted it to her mouth. She took the offering and chewed at it slowly. When he had fed her all of the eggs and she had finished the juice, he asked her "Better?"

"Yes, thank you Bane" He smiled and then produced two tiny white tablets in a small paper cup.

"Take these Kitten, to help with the pain" She followed his instructions, swallowing them with a small sip of water. He lifted the tray from the bed and placed it on a small bedside table. He shifted his body up the bed so that he was propped up against the numerous pillows. He held his arms out and Kit took this as an indication to lay between his outstretched legs with her back to his chest. When she was in place, she heard him sigh and he then placed his arms around her upper chest. She rested against his thick, muscular form, relishing every movement she felt from his steady breaths. Her eyes began to droop and she felt at peace, in the arms of the world's most wanted mercenary and terrorist. Funny that.

After fifteen minutes of blissful rest, she felt a small amount of pressure at her lower back. She squirmed at this knowing full well what it was. "I apologise Kitten, my mind knows that this timing is not only unfortunate but completely inappropriate. My body however, has different plans. Please, pay no mind and eventually, it will subside"

"Bane, you know when women are pregnant and they have cravings?"

"Yes?" he responded, sounding unsure of where this line of questioning was headed.

"Everybody tells the women they should eat whatever they desire as "the body knows what it needs" and all that"

"I have heard that phrase Kitten, yes" to this, she took one of his hands from her chest and placed it between her thighs, so that he could feel the wet heat that resided there.

"Our bodies are telling us what we need Bane, we would be silly to ignore the call of Mother Nature!"

"Kitten, you underwent a most traumatic and physically overwhelming event only 24 hours ago, I cannot avail myself of your body until you have properly healed.

"Good God, your not "availing" yourself of anything. I am asking you to fuck me and showing you that I want you to do it very, very badly. Plus, I work in S&M for God's sake, what happened to me yesterday is like some normal person stubbing their toe. Annoying but easily recovered from and forgotten."

"Kit (oooohhh he was being all serious again then!), I believe you are trying to either over-compensate for not leaving with me when I originally asked or attempting to show gratitude for your rescue. Either way, I assure you that you are not beholden to me and therefore, you need not persist in this endeavour."

"Big guy, I'm not so messed up that I want to fuck you for either of those reasons, okay?. I like having sex with you and since I last saw you I have done nothing but think about doing it again. Now we are here, in a big-ass bed and you are naked. You look fantastic and you've just hand fed me breakfast. I'd be an idiot to not want to do it!"

With that, she turned round and knelt between his thighs. She looked at his cock, smiled and took hold of it. He was still semi-hard and did not take much coaxing to get to full. When he had, she placed herself in his lap and guided him inside her. She gasped and began to rock back and forth, placing her hands on his shoulders for steadiness. All the while, Bane regarded her with a look of delight on his face. But he soon snapped out of this when he began to feel her throbbing and pulsing. As she came, he pulled her closer and whispered in to her ear "I am going to taste you again Kitten, I hope you approve?" She nodded her while her orgasm petered out.

When she was done, Bane placed his hands under her rear and swiftly lifted her. She was now knelt upright on the pillow, with her wetness just centimetres from his face. He dove straight in, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. She looked round and reached back to grab his still hard dick and began to massage it in time with his movements on her. She heard him groan at her actions, which only spurred her on to give him more pleasure. Due to the way she was positioned, the cut across her stomach began to pull. "Bane stop" she said. He did, but he did not look happy about it. "Just let me move a bit OK?" she assured him. His expression softened and she quickly reversed her stance on the pillows, so that she was now facing his body. She lowered her core back down towards his face and felt him immediately capture her thighs to keep her there and resume his previous actions. This led her to collapse to rest on his stomach and as she looked forward, she saw his dick right in front of her. She took him into her mouth in one fell swoop, her earlier reservations concerning his size lost to heady lust she was wrapped up in.

They stayed this way for a few minutes and were only brought to a halt by the telephone, which was situated on the wall near the door, beginning to ring. "Ignore it" ordered Bane, so she did. But the constant drone of the rings proved to much of a distraction for him. Bane rose from the bed, still grasping at her upper thighs and attached orally to her. She responded to his movement by clinging onto his hips and clasping her hands behind him. He staggered over to the wall, pressed the answer button quickly so he did not drop her and bellowed "WHAT?".

Barsad's voice came through and he said only "He is awake".

Bane briefly stopped his ministrations at this and replied "15 minutes"

All this time, Kit had continued to suck and lave at his penis, not even missing a beat while he was walking or talking. She could tell he was impressed. "Kitten, your tormentor has arisen. It is time for me to deal with him"

She released him from her mouth and merely stated "You just told Barsad 15 minutes!" and continued at her work.

He chuckled, now definitely her most favourite sound in the world and returned his mouth to her folds, still standing but slightly leant against the wall. When they had brought each other to completion, him first then her, he returned her to an upright position and placed her on her feet. "Do you wish to join me while I punish you persecutor my Kitten?"

"Um no, I don't think so. Can I just go back to bed?"

"As you wish Kitten" and he kissed her on the nose, yet again. "Rest well, you will need it!"


	10. Chapter 9 (part II)

_**A/N - okay, a teeny chapter here my loves...this only exists because one of the writers I admire expressed a bit of disappointment with the ending of the previous chapter (girl has some serious blood lust issues) and when I thought about it, she was right. So, Wynter, hope this is OK for you x Going to sleep now, knackered from doing three updates today ...later babies...Sarah xxx**_

She climbed into the bed into snuggled down with the covers. She did sleep but only for about 40 minutes and when she woke, she felt anxious being alone. She got up from the bed, and crossed over to the free-standing wardrobe in the corner of the room,thinking that the robe brought from her room may have been put in there. She was correct but also discovered plenty of other clothing in there. She selected some black sweat pants and a black vest top. Not exactly her usual attire but then again, nothing about this situation was usual. She crossed to the door and tried the handle,

surprised to find it unlocked. A long corridor stretched on front of her with 5 doors on each side. Although there wee no number on these doors, Kit thought she was probably in a hotel as at the were both a flight of stairs and elevators. Not knowing where to go, she walked along the hall, listening briefly at each door for sounds indicating occupancy. She heard none. The stairs from this floor only went down, which indicated she was on the top floor. She went down one flight of stairs, noticing from looking down that there were a lot of further flights. So where ever she was,  
>she was quite high up.<p>

When she had got to the bottom of the flight, she again walked the corridor listening for any kind of sounds. She had reached the third door on the left when the door at the end, for the room directly under hers (hers?...theirs?...) opened and out came Barsad. "Miss Prescott is everything well?" he asked.

"Yes thank you I just couldn't sleep and wondered where everyone was. I'm sorry if I'm being nosy or going where I shouldn't..."

"It's not a problem Miss Prescott. Please, let me guide you to Bane?"

"Um, OK but Barsad?

"Yes Miss Prescott?"

"My name is Kit"

"Well then Kit, lets find my brother for you!" he replied with a kind smile on his face. These guys, all the big bad on the TV and during their public demonstrations. But behind closed doors, it was all gentlemanly behaviors and manners. It's like they were from another century or something, like how she expected the Knights of the Round Table to be, bad-ass motherfuckers when fighting but all chivalrous with the ladies. She thought that with them acting like this, there must be a significant amount of women round here just waiting for ther attentions. She hoped that she was  
>Bane's only one.<p>

After they had descended two more flights, Barsad came to the first door on the left and tapped lightly. The door was immediately opened by another, much darker skinned man who when seeing Barsad, moved to the side. Barsad entered but motioned for Kit to stay where she was. She obliged and only seconds later, Bane was in front of her. "Have you changed your mind Kitten?, do you want to see how we deal with rapists and tormentor's of women?"

"I'm not sure, what are you doing to him exactly?"

"Just making him see the error of his ways by the use of age old methods".Now considering her occupation, Kit could be quite squeamish when it came to actual violence, But dammit, she wanted to the psycho bleed. Plus, she had the strangest feeling that Bane wanted that too. So she nodded her head very slightly and she could tell this pleased Bane, due to the wrinkles around his eyes. He placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the room. At first, the room appeared much the same as theirs (theirs?...ours?) except for it being slightly smaller and having a  
>different exposure to the outside. However, Kit then noticed the chair in the middle of the room, which had psycho tied to it. He had a few lumps and bumps here and there but in general, he looked okay. Kit looked at the arms of the chair and saw his hands, nailed to them. Then she saw his feet, nailed to the floor. She recoiled a bit and stopped when she hit Bane's chest with her back.<p>

"If this is too much for you Kitten..."

"NO...it's fine. Just don't torture him any further, just kill him please?"

At her words, the psycho piped up "Fuck me, Bane taking orders from a whore! That's the funniest thing I ever seen. Yo man, what the fuck?, you released us all from Blackgate and then when we doing what comes natural, with slut bitches no less, you take offence? that's fucked up man!" Bane strode over to the man, took his head in both his hands and quickly twisted his neck, killing him instantly. Kit just stood there, looking horrified. Bane turned towards his men and said "Barsad, could you take care of this for me?"

"Of course brother" and with that Bane picked up Kit in his arms and walked back to their room. When they arrived, he placed her on the bed and sat down next to her. She took a moment to think and then turned to him and said "YOU released that arsehole from Blackgate?"


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Bane but I cannot understand why you would do such a thing"

"Kitten, a vast percentage of the men interred in Blackgate were falsely imprisoned under the Dent Act. I felt it in the interests of justice that they be freed"

"Oh OK...and what about those who had were imprisoned lawfully did you stop them from leaving?"

"No"

"Okay so...psycho boy back there, was he imprisoned unlawfully?"

"No"

"And what was he locked up for?"

"The abduction, torture and rape of several young women"

"Right so good call on the whole freeing the Blackgate innocents then!" she huffed and slumped back down to sit on the bed. As Bane attempted to sit next to her she over-dramatically moved a good foot away. "Kitten, please do not remain angry with me?"

"Okay, number one, I see you have no problem in using my actual name when you are the one wanting to be heard and so, please do me the respect of not using that ridiculous pet name towards me when I'm the one trying to be heard. Two, I am and will remain angry about nearly be killed by a psychopath for quite a bit of time yet.."

"But, earlier you said..." he interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID EARLIER, I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO FUCK ME. I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE SAID ANYTHING!" she screamed and once again, she was on her feet pacing the room. She took a deep breath composed herself and continued with her earlier train of thought "Three, due to my times with the less salubrious men of Gotham, I know full well that while some of the convictions under the Dent Act were indeed unlawful, they did NOT happen to purely innocent men. So, can you tell me how freeing Rapists, Murderers, Extortionists, Drug Dealers and Mobsters, whether they were correctly interred or not, helps the decent, hard-working people of Gotham? You know, the people whose "best interests" are being served by your little revolution?

Bane could not answer. He simply looked at her with a confusing mixture of sorrow and reflection in his eyes. Suddenly, something clicked in Kit's brain. "Oh my God, it's all bullshit isn't it?"

"What is?"

"All the speeches about this being for our benefit, I'm right aren't I?" Again he said nothing "So, the bomb, you intend to detonate regardless of how the people deal with your occupation?". Nothing again. Although she was still fuming with him, the look on his eyes caused her to hesitate and consider things further. "This isn't YOUR plan is it?"

His head jerked up to look at her "How did you know that?" She held her hand up to silence him (God she was being so brave!)

"Shush!, just tell me one thing, the person who's asking you to do this, do you, YOU, believe in their reasons for doing this". Silence again."Then why the FUCK would you do this?"

Bane rose from the bed and approached her. Standing directly in front of her, he looked down and locked their gazes together. "Because she was the innocent spirit that proved to be my salvation in The pit, because when she had escaped and found her natural father, she moved heaven and earth to rescue me and restore my health as far as she could. Because, when her actual father banished me for our then home, she left with me. Because I love her and owe her my life."

His words and the impassioned way he said then stopped her raging anger. Sure she was still really pissed about the whole situation, but his eyes!, they looked pained at the recollections of his former life and how this woman, this girl, had changed it. "What's her name?" she asked quietly.

"Talia"

"And you're in love with her?"

"No, not in the way you mean. When she first came to the pit she was a small child and I was nearly at full grown adulthood. As far as I am concerned, I was and remain her protector at all times. Her natural father is dead and therefore, I will act in that capacity now as I always have."

"Is she in love with you?"

"No"

"You're certain of that?"

"Absolutely"

"What happens after the bomb?" she saw the questioning look on his face and elaborated "I mean when you've finished with this particular mission, what then?"

Bane could not lie to her, not after everything they had experienced together "We intend to perish with the city"

"WOW! Right...I need to think about things. You have to leave okay?"

He turned and headed for the door. "How long?" he asked.

"I don't know" she simply stated and threw herself on the bed. When he had closed the door behind him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, held it and then audibly let it out. She lay there with everything that she had learned today mixing in with her past experiences in this town, the things that has occurred over recent weeks and the way Bane was with her. After about thirty minutes, she stood up, walked over to the door and yanked it open. She was surprised to find Bane, sat on the floor, right outside her (her?) room. "I have to go home" she stated

"It would not be safe for you to return to Sal's house" he advised.

"I don't mean there, I mean home, England, Harrogate. Will you let me go?"

"With regret, but yes"

"Good. I take it you can make those arrangements for me?

"Yes"

"Thank you" With that, she returned to the bed leaving the door open. Bane remained on the floor with his head hung down. He was visibly startled when she asked "Come here?" but quickly got to his feet and went to the bed. When there he looked at her. She had her back turned to him but said "Lay down" He obliged, assuming his previous position of fully cradling her body. At first she did not return his attentions but when she felt his body encompassing her, she could not refuse. She reached up one hand and brought it to the back of his head. She felt around the mask and asked quietly "Have you got anymore of those syringes left?"

"Yes, why my kitten?"

"Take one, we have to say goodbye properly".


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N - this is the last part of this story (apart from a very short Epilogue) but I've got to say, the nice reviews I have received have convinced me to give this another go. I don't know when or exactly what about (apart from the fact that it will have a Tom Hardy character in it because, GGGGRRRRRRRR) but I'll try not to make you wait too long (if you want me back that is?)**_

_**So, this is a bit of a monster, but...there's some good stuff I think...later babies...Love Sarah xxxx**_

At Kit's words, Bane rose from the bed. He went to the closet, entered and rooted around for a few minutes. He reappeared moments later with a black velvet drawstring bag. He then went to the door, closed and locked it. He returned to the bed, took a syringe from the drawer in the small bedside table and placed it next to him as he sat on the bed. He removed his armoured vest and his under shirt, placed the syringe to the inside of his left arm and administered the medication. He hesitated for a few seconds, breathing deeply through the mask. He then removed it and turned to face Kit, who had been watching his every move while laid on the bed. He smiled at her, but she did not smile back. "What's in the bag?" she enquired.

"Open it" he responded, so she did. Out fell a paddle, a riding crop, and a smaller bag. Bane indicated that she should carry on so she picked up the smaller bag. As she did, she realised what was inside. She extracted the collar and leash that he had presented to her on their first meeting, along with the nipple clamps. "I ensured these was taken from your room when...".

"Right, I know you said this was mine but I'm not taking it with me when I go. I'll wear it now, as it's the last time".

"Understood"

"I'm not sure I'm up to being spanked or anything today"

"Of course, but these items can remain and if you wish to partake or them, either as the user or receiver, then they are here"

"You really want to have those things to hand when I'm this pissed off with you?"

"Yes, you would be most justified in using them"

"Take your clothes off" she said and he obliged. When he was naked she gestured for him to lay on the bed. He did so and she couldn't help but notice that the smile had remained on his face, which annoyed her. "Stop fucking smiling at me" she growled.

"I can't help it Kitten"

"Why?"

"Your resilience, your temerity. You have been subjected to gross physical and mental harm, deceived and disappointed by a lover and resigned yourself to returning to an unfulfilled life to distance yourself from me. Yet, you still wish to enjoy physical congress. We truly are two of a kind Kitten!" When he finished speaking, Kit slid off her clothes and straddled him. She looked down at him and said "We're not the same at all Bane, I could never be the puppet of someone else, no matter how much I loved them. I couldn't carry out actions that I knew to be wrong at the whim of someone else and most of all, I could never hurt someone who didn't ask for it or deserve it". She could see the impact her words had on him as the smile, which was plastered all across his face only moments ago, dropped.

"You wound me Kit"

"Good, now you know how it feels then" she said, offering him the collar and stretching her neck. With a sombre look on his face, he placed it on her. She put the nipple clamps on, making the same pained but pleasured expressions that she had previously, then Bane attached the leash chain to them. She looked down at her breasts and stated "You only pull on this when I say okay?"

"Yes"

She pressed a hand to his chest to gently push him back to lay on the bed. When he was reclined, she ran her gaze up and down the entire length of his body. He truly was magnificent. She leant over and grasped his cock, already substantially aroused. She brought her mouth to the tip and proceeded to lick and suck it luxuriously slowly. Bane had his hands behind his head and was looking at her actions with the most intense expression she had ever seen on him. It was somewhere between adoration and utter contempt. She liked it. She carried on with her movements and soon, she felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten under her splayed palm, signifying his imminent release. She stopped what she was doing and allowed him time to recover. When it was clear that he had, she started again. She carried on this way for some time. After his fourth near orgasm, Bane had reached his limit.

"Dammit Kit, what the hell are you trying to do?"

"Orgasm denial, it's one of the many aspects of my trade that I enjoy administering very much, especially to men such as you"

"Well, desist immediately!"

"No, I won't" she said, reaching for the crop. "If you can be a puppet for her, then you can be a toy for me!" and with that, she brought the crop to a sharp hard crack against his right thigh. This action had two effects. Firstly, Kit's arousal went from simmering to boiling immediately. Secondly, Bane snapped, He quickly rose to his knees, pushing Kit to hers as he went. He grabbed her waist and roughly manoeuvred her to be facing away from him. He placed his knees between her legs and put his hand between her shoulder blades, forcing her down so her chest touched the bed. His hands came to her hips and he lifted her slightly so that her rear was perked up. He took his penis in hand and rubbed the very tip through her wet folds, sinking into her slowly and tortuously. She gasped and attempted to raise her upper body. He quickly  
>gathered her arms up and held them in one hand behind her back. His other hand went to the back of her head, both fisting the hair he found there and ensuring her head stayed down. While he had initially placed himself in her carefully, his thrusts now were hard, fast and pronounced. Kit knew that this was a result of her previous comments to him and was pleased that they had had the desired effect.<p>

In minutes, she felt the pit of her stomach tighten as her orgasm began. Bane acknowledged it's arrival by bringing his mouth to her ear and whispering "That's it Kitten, come for me". She did and it was glorious. He did not allow her to recover from the force of it, quickly bringing her upper body back to join his, pulling on the leash and resuming hard and fast thrusts. He then pulled out of her, forcing her head down once more. He knelt back on his haunches and lifted her hips so that her core was in his face. He licked long and slow, extending his swipes to her anus. He swathed it in his spittle and massaged the opening, pointing his tongue quickly in and out. She bean to shiver and before long, was coming again. While she still shook, he lowered her back down and placed her pelvis on his knelt lap. She scrambled for the paddle, grasped it and pushed it into his hand. "You said you did not want this, Kitten".

"Just do it for fuck's sake" and he did until both cheeks were red and glowing. He then spent time softly caressing the tenderised skin and kissing both cheeks. Her breathing returned to normal while his gave affection to her buttocks. He moved back slightly, dropping her pelvis to the bed and when she was flat, he turned her over to be facing him once again. He crawled over her, spreading kisses from her abdomen to her neck as he went. When their faces were aligned, he looked into her eyes and said "Am I forgiven?"

She merely replied "Not yet, try harder!" He smirked at her and lowered his head back down her body, again placing kisses every inch. He moved between her legs, bringing both to be bent at either side of his shoulders. Her gently nibbled at her labia and the skin at the very top of her inner thighs. She gasped at this and placed both her hands on his head, pushing his face into her. He took the hint and suckled her, swallowing each an every bit of wetness she produced. She came again and momentarily forgot her earlier frostiness to him, by smiling a little when he looked to her for approval. Encouraged by the apparent thaw, he made his way back up the bed and without a word, sunk himself deep into her. To Kit, he felt harder than before, although she knew that could not be possible. His movements were not big but they were very effective, especially when he placed his forearms under her shoulders, wrapped his hands over them and flexed the muscles in his arms to curl and bring her as far down onto him as he could. He looked briefly to the side and saw that the crop was still clutched in her hand. "Hit me Kitten?" he pleaded, She looked into his eyes and brought the crop slapping across his shoulders and upper back. He grunted at this and screwed his eyes closed. When he opened them, he said "Again" and she obliged. She continued to punish him with the crop without further request and as she did, Bane's thrusts into her got harder and more intense. They came together, him releasing a prolonged groan and her with a sob.

Bane lifted himself off her and laid by her side. Their breathlessness was evident in the dramatic rise and fall of their chests. She started to cry and rolled on her side, so that she could bury her face in his chest. He placed his arms around her and said quietly "Why are you crying Kitten?

"I don't know" was all that she could say. Inwardly she was disgusted with herself. Bane had given her every reason to hate him, but she couldn't. She knew that although she had to leave, she did not want to. She wanted to stay with him, take care of him, fuck him, hurt him, comfort him and kiss him. Dammit, she thought, he's made me care for him, careful to not allow herself to admit to any such thing as love.

She fell asleep in his arms and when she woke, he was talking to Barsad at the door, still fully naked. Barsad saw that she was awake, smiled at her and nodded to Bane. Bane turned back to her and dismissed Barsad with a wave of his hand. He sat on the bed with his back propped up against the pillows and his arms outstretched. She took the unspoken inference and crawled between his legs, to rest with her back on his chest. He stroked her hair with one hand and teased a nipple with the other. He kissed the side of her face and said "There is a car waiting outside to take you to the airport in the next city. Your car will be allowed to cross the only bridge that remains and you will not be stopped. All your belongings are packed in suitcases and placed in the trunk. There is a first class ticket to London, Heathrow waiting for you at the British Airways desk. Upon landing, a driver will be waiting to take you to your home. I trust these arrangements meet with your satisfaction?". She nodded and rose from the bed to get showered and dressed.

When she was ready, she looked at him sat on the edge of the bed, now fully dressed with his head down and hands clasped together between his knees. She walked over and stood in front of him. He lifted his head as she spoke to him "I don't understand what you intend to achieve here Bane but I suppose I get why you feel you have to do this. So...good luck, if that's even something appropriate to say to someone who's going to commit mass-murder".

"Thank you"

"Goodbye then, it's been...fun?." only silence came from him. She quickly kissed him on the very top of his head and headed for the door. She grasped the handle, opened the door and turned to him with tears in her eyes "If there's any possible way to prevent killing everyone, then please do it, okay? ...and I suppose if you can prevent killing yourself as well, then that would be good too...I'll pray for you"

He snapped his head up at these last words, only to watch her disappear through the door and close it behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE

Six months later, Kit (or Kathryn as she was known round here) was sat at home, snuggled on the settee under a blanket with a cup of Hot Chocolate. She was watching  
>the news with a smile on her face. It appears that the uprising in Gotham was foiled, mainly due to the attempts of the Batman and the some of the more dedicated public officials. The reporter was saying that a woman named Miranda Tate had been found dead in a vehicle that had previously been used by Bane's men and it was speculated that she was either a hostage, or an ally to the mercenary. As the reporter confirmed that she was the only occupant and behind the driving wheel, Kit smiled and knew that Talia was no more. She could not bring herself to feel any sympathy at this. The reporter was now saying that the Batman sacrificed himself to save the city, attaching the bomb to his plane and flying it over the ocean to let the bomb detonate had been several sightings of Bane engaging in hand to hand<br>combat with the Batman prior to this but as yet, no confirmation that of his or his body's current whereabouts.

But Kit knew, he was dead. She felt it. A single tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away. Her telephone rang, bringing her out of her maudlin thoughts and she rushed to answer it. Her doctors assistant nurse spoke and said "Good news Miss Prescott, Dr Swinden can see you tomorrow at nine. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine thank you"

"In the meantime, we've had the results back. Do you want me to tell you now, or to wait?"

"Um, tell me now please?"

"Well, it's a boy and as far as the amniocentesis went, every things fine!, you still need to come in though so we can keep monitoring your blood pressure and you can get your medication, okay?"

When she left the surgery the next day, she looked around and really appreciated the gorgeous weather. Although it was cold, it was sunny and there was a slight dusting of dew on the lawned areas around her. She placed her hand on her ever growing stomach and felt it rumble. "All right baby-boy, I'm going to get you some food now okay?"  
>she said, admittedly to no-one but herself.<p>

Although someone else did hear. Fifty yards down the road, Barsad sat in a black Jeep, a video camera with a wide angle lens and long range microphone held in front of his face. He lowered the equipment and smiled, picked up his phone and dialled. When the call connected he said "Brother, everything is well. She is well, beautiful and blooming and you are to be father to a son!"

THE END


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, to all the lovely followers and reviewers of "The Client". Just a quick note to thank you all for the comments and feedback I received for my first ever attempt at writing. As requested by several people, I have now started work on a sequel, which I have called "The Father". Please check it out and let me know what you think! 


End file.
